Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster. The Beginning/Loch Ness Monster Attacks (The movie begins underwater of Loch Ness lake as the title shows "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster". Now we go to the surface is where we see a small boat with a banner on top that says "Hightland Games" inside the boat we see many people dancing in celebration one man is playing the violin as the music ends everyone cheered as we see a woman was behind the boat watching the lake at night) Man #1: Let's hear a few words from our fair hostes. Man #2: Come on, Shannon. Give us a speech. People: Speech! Speech! Shannon Blake: On behalf of the Blake clan, myself included... I want to welcome all of our mighty competitors... to the first ever Loch Ness Highland Games. (Everyone cheered) Shannon Blake: And I wanted to thank all of the volunteers who helped us transform... the ancient grounds of Blake Castle into a first-rate tournament field. Angus Haggart: Now the Blakes can finally be known for something, besides getting themselves into trouble, eh, Shannon? Shannon Blake: I just hope we can survive the embarrassment should you be our winning contestant, Angus Haggart. (Colin grabs Angus) Colin Haggart: That's me brother, you be speaking to, lassie. And if anyone's got claim to be embarrassed by him, it's me. Angus Haggart: Aye, then. What do you say we start the games early? Biggest splash wins. Colin Haggart: Oh, you're one. Shannon Blake: Wait! No! (It was too late for her to stop them as Colin and Angus jumps in the water much to many people's excitement and laughing) Shannon Blake: Please guys get back in the boat. Colin Haggart: What? Afraid of the legend of the loch might be coming back for a midnight snack? Shannon Blake: This isn't funny! Colin Haggart: If you would know any better, Shannon Blake. I'd be thinking you believe in the Loch Ness Monster. (Suddenly something is surfarcing in the water, as Colin and Angus tries to get back to the boat. They see a silhouetted creature with red eyes appearing in the dark water) Colin Haggart: What the? (The creature swims towards the boat) Shannon Blake: No, it cannot be! (The creature hits the boat as many people screams in panic and two people falls off the boat) Shannon Blake: Colin! Angus! Get out of the water now! (Colin and Angus swims to get out of the water as quickly as possible) Shannon Blake: Hold on! (She tries to drive the boat to escape, but it gets stuck by two anchors) Man: We're double-anchored. She won't move an inch until we hoist them up. (The monster hits the boat again, two chains connected to the anchors broke as the monster pushes the boat towards the shore) Shannon Blake: Brace yourselves! (The boat crashes into the shore) Angus: Are you alright, Shannon? Duncan MacGubbin: SILENCE! (Many people looked up to see Duncan) For a thousand years it has swam in the shadows below. You have disturbed the spirit that haunts these waters. Yoo afraid to sleep at night? Trembling in your beds with fright? 'Tis not the darkness drawing near... but the "Loch Ness Monster" you should fear. (The lightning storm was heard as Shannon was afraid hearing what Duncan said about the Loch Ness Monster) The Next Day/Arrived in Loch Ness, Scotland (The next morning, Scotland is a peaceful place and later we see the Mystery Machine) Daphne Blake: '''How beautiful. This Scottish countryside is so lush and green. '''Fred Jones: Yeah. Just like a giant golf course. Sunset Shimmer: It will be our best vacation date ever in Scotland, right Tino? Tino Tonitini: That's right, Babe. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, Daphne. It must be exciting to visit Blake Castle the ancient home of your Scottish ancestors. Daphne Blake: It sure is. ANd I can't wait to help my cousin Shannon, host the Loch Ness Highland Games. (Brings out her scarf) I'm planning to wear this for the opening ceremonies... in honor of the Blakes of Loch Ness. Carver Descartes: That's a nice looking scarf, Daph. Jeri Katou: It looks so beautiful. Daphne Blake: Why thank you. Takato Matsuki: This will be our first time to see your cousin, and then we see the games of Blakes of Loch Ness. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's not the Blakes of Loch Ness that I'm worried about. Velma Dinkley: Are you, by chance, referring to the legend of the Loch Ness Monster? Scooby-Doo: Monster? (Scooby runs) Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. And like, why are we going to some place that's already got a monster named after it? Scooby-Doo: (Pops out of Shaggy's shirt) Makes no sense. Ron Stoppable: '''It sure isn't. '''Rika Nonaka: Oh, please. Don't act like cowards. Fred Jones: Legend of the Loch. Get real. It's just another big fake, right, Velma? Velma Dinkley: '''I'm not so sure about that. '''Daphne Blake: Jeepers! You believe in the Loch Ness Monster, Velma? Tino Tonitini: That's amazing! Human Rainbow Dash: I never thought I say this, but, no way! Kagome Higurashi: Have you guys ever believe in the Loch Ness Monster before? Tish Katsufrakis: I believe in the monster. Sunset Shimmer: I kinda decided to join in. Tino Tonitini: Same here, babe. Doraemon: Me too. Kim Possible: '''Me three. '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, that makes eight of us. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight. Velma Dinkley: I believe it's a mystery. This monster is different. There have been over 2000 Loch Ness Monster sightings... dating all the way back to 540 A.D. That's almost 1,500 years ago. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, a monster that's been scaring people for more than a thousand years. Lor McQuarrie: Interesting. Tish Katsufrakis: According to the legend in Loch Ness. There has been the first sighting of the Loch Ness Monster in A.D. 565. A great irish saint orders the man to swim across the lake to get the boat, then suddenly he sees the monster swimming beneath him. The irish saint quickly uses the cross in front of the monster shouting "You will go no further! You will not touch him! You will go back!" then the monster disappears in the lake. Will Vandom: Man, that's creepy. Kenta Kitagawa: Everyone knows the Loch Ness Monster exists in this country, since their sighting are prove enough to know that it's real. - - - (Scooby laughs) Fred Jones: That's it, gang! Loch Ness dead ahead! Shaggy Rogers: Like, did you have to say dead? Henry Wong: He means we're getting close, Shaggy. (Fred stops the mystery machine in the middle of the fog) Fred Jones: Wow, this fog is thick as pea soup. Sango: You said it. Scooby-Doo: (Comes out of the mystery machine with a basket on his mouth) Oh, boy! Pea soup! Noby Nobi: I'm getting kinda hungry too. Suzie Wong: Me too, let's eat! Lopmon: Wait up! Sparrow: Wait up guys! Human Pinkie Pie: Yay! Shippo: Don't start the picnic without me! Shaggy Rogers: Come back, Scooby. It's just a figure of speech. Henry Wong: Don't get lost in the fog, Suzie. Miroku: Maybe we should wait until the fog clears. Sango: Good idea. (Scooby, Human Pinkie Pie, Noby, Suzie, Lopmon, Sparrow and Shippo are preparing for the picnic ready to eat) Suzie Wong: Let's eat! Shippo: Wait, look over there! (They see something moving in the water, Scooby, Human Pinkie Pie, Noby, Suzie, Lopmon, Sparrow and Shippo screams in terror as they run back to the mystery machine) Noby Nobi: Let us borrow this book please! (Scooby takes the Loch Ness Monster book from Velma) Henry Wong: Suzie, what's wrong? Human Rainbow Dash: What's wrong with you, Pinkie?! Shaggy Rogers: What's the matter, guys? Ryo Akiyama: It looks like you've seen a ghost. Tara Duncan: Did something scared you guys? (Scooby turns the page and shows everyone the image of the Loch Ness Monster) Scooby-Doo: Monster! Monster! Shippo: We saw it! It was moving in the water! Suzie Wong: We're serious! Shaggy Rogers: Monster? Like, don't tell me I don't wanna know. Shippo: But we saw it! Inuyasha: (Hits Shippo on the head) Shut up! There's no such thing as the Loch Ness Monster! (The heroes hears a noise coming from outside as they turn to the right side) Fred Jones: Oh, man! What is that? Velma Dinkley: What in the world? Sue: What the heck? (They see something swimming in the water) Sunset Shimmer: What is that thing? Lor McQuarrie: Is this real or an illusion? Velma Dinkley: (Opens the window) Can we get closer? Daphne Blake: Freddie! The road! (But it was too late, the mystery machien crashes into the sign that has the right arrow and the fence as it crashes down into the lake) Takato Matsuki: Is everyone alright? Guilmon, get off of me! Guilmon: I'm sorry. Henry Wong: Suzie, are you okay? Suzie Wong: I'm fine. Tino Tonitini: Are you okay, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I'm okay. Velma Dinkley: When I say get closer this isn't exactly what I mean't. (Everyone got out of the mystery machine) Daphne Blake: Did we just see what I think we saw? Fred Jones: Well whatever that was, it's gone now. Human Fluttershy: That was scary. Jeri Katou: Really scary. Kazu Shioda: Where did it go? Cal: It must've disappear back into the water. Kenta Kitagawa: No fair! I didn't bring my camera to take a picture of it! Ryo Akiyama: Don't worry, another time. Let's get our ride out of the water. Cyberdramon: Okay. Taranee Cook: Fred Jones: Come on, gang. The loch water could shrink my genuine vinyl upholstery. Takato Matsuki: Let's get it out of the water. Daphne Blake: (Sees something in the distance) Jeepers. Guys, look, I think we're here. There's Blake Castle. (Everyone are distracted seeing the castle as they didn't noticed seeing the mystery machine falls back into the water) Fred Jones: I just got this baby hot waxed. Takato Matsuki: Fred we left our mystery machine fall back into the water! Rika Nonaka: I owe you one, Fred. The Heroes Meets Shannon (Later we cut to our heroes finally put the mystery machine back into the shore as Shaggy sees the tents) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! Look at all those tents! I wonder if there's a circus in town Velma Dinkley: That's the sports field for the Highland Games... a competition featuring traditional Scottish sporting events. (Then we see the coach blowing his whistle as the strong man throws a log on the ground as it falls down) Guardromon: Amazing. Shaggy Rogers: Like who's ever heard of the telephone pole pitch? Scooby-Doo: '''Huh? '''Alex: '''I don't get it. '''Ron Stoppable: '''Me neither. '''Fred Jones: That's the caber toss, Shaggy. It's a test of strength of skill. Big G: I could do that! Cyberdramon: I can do better than that. Shaggy Rogers: When they invent a game that tests eating and sleeping, let us know. Daphne Blake: The tent colors work for me, but that crashed sailboat totally crashes. Sneech: Wow. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! I wonder what happened. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, let's go check it out. Tino Tonitini: Right. (Our heroes sees Shannon looking at her boat as the Mystery Machine as Daphne waves) Daphne Blake: 'Shannon! '''Shannon Blake: '''Daphne! (They hugged each other) '''Daphne Blake: '''I can't believe I'm finally here. Guys this is my cousin Shannon. '''Velma Dinkley: '(Runs down the hill) We should've known by her great sense of color coordination. '''Doraemon: She looks like you, Daphne. Daphne Blake: Well, of course. After all she is a blake. Tino Tonitini: It's really nice to meet you, Shannon. My name is Tino. This is Lor, Tish and Carver. Sunset Shimmer: '''And I'm Tino's girlfriend, Sunset. - - '''Sango: What happened to your boat, Shannon? Shannon Blake: Oh, that? Well, uh... you see. (Then our heroes sees another van with a Loch Ness Monster statue on top of it appears) Fred Jones: Cool ride. - - - - Shannon's Story of the Monster/Tino and his Team Meets Professor Fiona Pembrooke (Later we go to Blake Castle) Daphne Blake: Wow! Blake Castle. I've waited my whole life to see this. Sunset Shimmer: '''Seems looks new to me. '''Human Applejack: '''Yeah, This Castle looks old years ago. - - - - '''Takato Matsuki: Okay. Shannon, please continue. Shannon Blake: Despite all these years of misfortune. No one at Blake castle has ever had any trouble with a monster. Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's what I like to hear. Shannon Blake: That is... until now. Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks. Shippo: Yeah, what he said. Kagome Higurashi: Does that mean you encountered the monster before? Shannon Blake: I did. Tino Tonitini: Really? Henry Wong: So how did you encounter the Loch Ness Monster? Shannon Blake: It actually began just a few nights ago. (Flashback starts) Shannon Blake (V.O.): I was by myself down at the boat dock. (Shannon was cleaning the boat floor with her mop then all of the sudden she hears a noise) Shannon Blake (V.O.): All of the sudden something very big and very fast came crusing into the cove. (We see the monster in the water swimming and passes through the boat as it disappears) Shannon Blake (V.O.): It disappeared below the surface and I lost sight of it. (She looks down as the monster disappears. Now we go to inside of the castle) Shannon Blake (V.O.): Then I fell asleep that night. I walked to the strangest sound I ever heard in all me life. (Shannon was sleeping in the couch while the tv is on, until she heard the noise again and she grabs the remote with her left hand and turns it off. Next the thunder crash was heard as the strange noise was heard again, she gasp as the window opens by the very strong wind as she tries to close them until she looked up in horror seeing a pair of red eyes and scream to see the Loch Ness Monster as it roars and then walks away and disappears in the dark as the flashback ends) Shannon Blake (V.O.): And it was gone. Just like that. Jeri Katou: How scary. Tara Duncan: Yeah. Sparrow: I would be so scared if we encountered a real life Loch Ness Monster. Rika Nonaka: Oh come on guys, the Loch Ness Monster isn't that real. It was all a fake. Tara Duncan: I don't know. Some people think it's right. Carver Descartes: Where the heck are Scooby and Shaggy? (They hear rattling to see Shaggy and Scooby hiding in the knight's armor) Irma Lair: There inside the armor. Fred Jones: Come on you two out of the armor. Sam: The monster's not even real, get out of there. Inuyasha: Don't be such cowards. Shaggy Rogers: Like ever heard Scotland the brave? Well meet Shaggy the chicken. Scooby-Doo: (Comes out of the armor) Yeah. (Mimics a chicken noise) Lor McQuarrie: Don't be babies, you two. Get out of there right now. - - Dinner/The Heroes meets Sir Ian Locksley (Later we go to the dining room) Velma Dinkley: Wow, Professor! These pictures of the Loch Ness Monster are amazing! Tara Duncan: Fantastic even. Sparrow: I love these picture, that monster looks real to me. - - - (Shannon opens a pot to reveal a boiled sheep's stomach) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! Like, what's in it? Shannon Blake: It's just a boiled sheep's stomach... stuffed with diced liver and kidneys. Rika Nonaka: Ew! Alex: Gross! Clover: Yuck! Sam: I'm not eating that kind of food! Britney: Same goes for me. Tara Duncan: Not for me! Ron Stoppable: '''I wished I had Bueno Nacho. (Shaggy and Scooby begins to move the pot from each other over and over as it slides and then crash as the log came out of nowhere crashing into the window) '''Cal: What the heck was that!? Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's the monster! Fred Jones: That's no monster! It's a man! Sir Ian Locksley: Dear me. Terribly sorry about that. Still, quite a smashing entrance, don't you think? - Velma Dinkley: Sir Ian Locksley! Ryo Akiyama: You really know who he is? Velma Dinkley: Yes, I do, Ryo. Director of the scottish history museum and author of the book monster my foot! Daphne Blake: Velma, do you have a book for every occasion? Velma Dinkley: Actually, yes. - - - Takato Matsuki: Uh... you two know each other? - - Later That Night/Loch Ness Monster Chase 1 (Later that night we hear a stomach growling) Shaggy Rogers: Scoob, with your stomach growling like that... we'll never get to sleep. Jeri Katou: You know what. Let's go find food for Scooby, then we can go back to sleep. - - Shaggy Rogers: We did it, guys. Save and sound. Jeri Katou: Yeah, away from those bats. Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks, I think we just locked ourselves outside of the castle. Scooby-Doo: Uh-oh. Shaggy Rogers: Well look on the bright side, Scooby. At least is not raining. (The thunderstorm was heard as the rain appears) Jeri Katou: Now it did. (Scooby brings out an umbrella) Jeri Katou: Good work bringing the umbrella, Scooby. Shaggy Rogers: Good thinking old pal. It will take more than a rainstorm to dampen our spirits, huh? (Then the Loch Ness Monster appears behind Shaggy, Scooby and Jeri as they scream in terror) Jeri Katou: RUN!!!! (They run for their lives while the Loch Ness Monster chases them in hot pursuit as the song "Brothers Forever" plays) When you take a look behind you What do you see You been hanging onto something that's really just enough it seems to me So tell me have you found When life's going round' n' round When climbing your way to the top can bring you down ( - - - (The weight toss was too heavy as it hits Nessie on the head and screams in pain, then Scooby, Shaggy and Jeri lands on it's head and then slides down off of the monster flying in horizon as they crash into a tent and then collapses upon them) Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks! It's right outside! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! (Then we see a shadow approaching them. Then the collapsing tent was removed reveals to be Fred and the other heroes) Fred Jones: It's Jeri, Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy & Scooby: Huh? Jeri Katou: It's you guys! Fred Jones: Guys, what happened? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby. Stomach. Bats. Kitchen. Rainstorm. Chase. Monster. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, monster. Jeri Katou: We saw it. Takato Matsuki: The Loch Ness Monster? Jeri Katou: Yes! It was like a dinosaur with flippers and has toes, and it has a scary red eyes! - - Shaggy Rogers: It wasn't our fault. It tried to eat us. We barely survived. Sir Ian Locksley: '''Tell me. What tries to eat you? '''Jeri Katou: The loch ness monster. Sir Ian Locksley: For the last time there is no such thing as the loch ness monster! (Echoes) - - Shaggy Rogers: Are we there yet? (He and Scooby gets kicked out of the taxi) Wow, quick trip. - - - Fred Jones: Well gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands. Arriving at Drumnadrochit (The next day we go to the Mystery Machine passes through the sign that says "Drumnadrochit") Fred Jones: Here we are gang. Welcome to Drumna... Drummy... Dramunono... Scooby-Doo: Drumnadrochit? Shaggy Rogers: Gesundheit. Takato Matsuki: Having trouble trying to pronounce the name of this country, huh Fred? (Scooby, Shaggy, Takato, Henry & Terriermon laughs while Fred looks sad and confused) Terriermon: I don't pay for your peanut butter next time. (Later we go to the town) - - Shaggy & Scooby: Loch ness monster!? (They see a loch ness monster) Doraemon: What's it doing here? Fred Jones: Take it easy, guys. That's no monster, it's a balloon made with helium. Jeri Katou: What a relief. For a second there I thought it was a monster. - Shaggy and Scooby Takes the Mystery Machine (???) The Heroes Tries to Catch the Monster (Now we go back to the boat) - - - - - Shannon Blake: It's her! She's back! Inuyasha: I'm gonna have to slice her head off with my katana! Loch Ness Monster Chase 2 (???) - - - Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like I think we're stuck! Sparrow: You have got to be kidding me! Clover: Okay, looks like we have to get the van out. Alex: Aw, do we have to. - (Then Scooby and Calumon see something was a shadow shaped like a monster roaring on the rock and scream) Calumon: A monster! (He hides behind Jeri) Jeri Katou: What's the matter, Calumon? Scooby-Doo: Shaggy, look! Sparrow: What is it? Shaggy Rogers: Okay, I'm looking. But I'm not liking it. (Then it turns out to be not the Loch Ness Monster, but a little orange salamander with brown marks on its back eating the leaf) Shaggy Rogers: Aw, it's only a little salamander. (The heroes giggles) Calumon: Hi! Wanna play? (The salamander gets scared as Scooby chases it and Shaggy chases after Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Like wait, Scooby! We've to stick with the van! (As Scooby continues to chase the Salamander then he sees something huge and screams in terror to see the Loch Ness Monster again) Sparrow: Not the monster again! Human Pinkie Pie: (In Sandy Cheek's voice) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! (Then the song "Brown Dog" plays) Was early in November, the leaves were on the ground I couldn't get up, I'd just gotten down I'm all alone a-waiting by the phone Waiting for your call so patiently (Scooby accidentally hits Shaggy covered in mud as the heroes make a run for it then Nessie was about to make one step on Shaggy but he runs off while the monster steps on the footprint) You filled me with worry You filled me with fear I'm not standing still and I'm not staying here (Shaggy runs pass Scooby, Jeri, Calumon, Humans Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Noby, Sue, Sparrow, and Kagome) (The monster get closer chasing the fearful heroes) Outta my way I can't take it no more There's a brown dog barking at the back door, brown dog barking at the back door Come on (Scooby grabs Shaggy while running, then Shaggy sees a low hanging tree branch and hits it) So off on my adventure, now where do I begin? America called, it's calling again I'm jumping on a plane, I'm drinking all the way I wake up in the sunshine every day (Shaggy We came for the money we came for the fun Remember your mother stay out of the sun (Shaggy wipes the mud off of his eyes and then sees the Loch Ness Monster coming towards him) Living the life 'cause that's what we came for There's a brown dog barking at the back door, brown dog barking at the back door Come on We're not going home We're not going home (The Loch Ness Monster roars as Scooby backs up the Mystery Machine) We know they're behind us, but they'll never find us 'Cause we're on our way We're on our way (Nessie is about to get the Mystery Machine but she misses) (Then the Mystery Machine loses the monster and then flies into the sky) Shaggy Rogers: Wow, like I think we lost her, guys. (Laughs nervously) What happened to the road? And for that matter, the land? Sparrow: We're not on the road! We're in the sky! Kagome Higurashi: Hang on! (The Mystery Machine falls down) Shaggy Rogers: Like, Huston, we have a problem. Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Suzie Wong: Where is that noise coming from? Henry Wong: It sounded like Shaggy. Fred Jones: (Picks up his walkie-talkie with his right hand) Shaggy? Where are you guys? Shaggy Rogers: Like, incoming! (Everyone moves out of the way as the Mystery Machine crashes into the boat) Fred Jones: What the heck? Somebody get the guys license. Scooby-Doo: Doggie license? The Heroes sees the Monster's Footprint and Tire Tracks (Now we go to the shore) - - The Heroes in Sir Ian's ship - - - Shaggy Rogers: Speaking of goofing off, where's Scooby? (He sees Scooby looking through the telescope holding it with his left hand) Like way to go, Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Okay. (Scooby gives Shaggy the telescope as he holds it with his right hand, but he was looking through the wrong end of the telescope as he sees the ship) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, look at that. There's a groovy ship out there on the loch. Big G: Really? Let me see? Shaggy Rogers: Like, I can see it in the distance guys. Inuyasha: (In Eddy's voice) Your looking through the wrong end! Gimme that thing. Scooby-Doo: Uh, Shaggy. Look Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! - - (The ship mistakenly hits the dock much to Shaggy, Scooby and Takato's frightened) Guilmon: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: Uh-huh. - - - - Taking the Sub/Underwater Cave/Loch Ness Monster Chase 3 (With Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Great hidding spot, Scoob. Nobody will ever find us in here. - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Scoob, next time I'm picking the hiding spot. Scooby-Doo: Sorry. - - - Shaggy Rogers: Uh, guys. If you think that's fishy, just look behind you. (The heroes turned around to see Nessie right behind them as she growls) Kenta Kitagawa: It's her! - - - Takato Matsuki: Run faster guys! If she catches us, we're done for! - Loch Ness Monster Chase 4 (???) - - Del: Maybe she's following the monster. Big G: Maybe the monster ate her. Shaggy Rogers: Or maybe it's following us! (The monster appears out of the trees in front of the heroes as they scream in terror) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Hello Gov'nor. Care for a sweep of the old chinmey, then? - - - Tino Tonitini: And there goes our mystery machine. Tara Duncan: A total disaster. Cal: Our mystery machine is totaled. What's next? Daphne Blake: Uh, guys. She's coming! Del: This is the moment I've waited for my whole life! Takato Matsuki: Get ready, guys. (Then the monster appears preparing to attack, but it only misses towards the heroes and crashes into the peat bog) Fred Jones: I think we need to take a closer look at this monster. - - - - The Plan to trap the Loch Ness Monster/Mcintyre's true color - - - Sir Ian Locksley: Mcintyre, what's going on? (get grabbed) What?! No, you can't do this?! This is muntiny! Takato Matsuki: Why are you doing this? What are you planing to do? Mcintyre: Forgive me Sir Ian, but I come up with a plan of my own. I'm going to capture that creature and sell it for heights of amounts of cash. Human Applejack: Catch it? How are you gonna catch it? Mcintyre: The old fashion way. - - - - - The Loch Ness Monster Identities revealed - - - - Sir Ian Locksley: Help! Fred Jones: Sir Ian! Sir Ian Locksley: Throw me a line! I can't swim! Shannon Blake: We've got to do something. Human Applejack: Let's use the magnet to save him. (Daphne controls the levers as the magnet goes down) Fred Jones: Hang on, Sir Ian! Help is on the way! (Del throws the Loch Ness Monster statue off of his van as Ian grabs hold on to it, suddenly the Loch Ness Monster pops out of the water as it roars) Sir Ian Locksley: I don't believe my eyes. She is real. (Nessie prepares to attack Sir Ian, then suddenly a magnet stops it from attacking him) Shannon Blake: Clover: Who knew that would happen? Shaggy & Scooby: Help! (They turn to see Shaggy and Scooby gets chased by the second monster) Shaggy Rogers: This place is infested with monsters! (Velma looks to see they are heading towards the trap) Velma Dinkley: Guys look out! That's where we set the... (Before she could finish she sees they already fall down) trap. - - - Shaggy Roger: If this one's a fake then, what about that one? Daphne Blake: Time for this monster to hit the beach. (Then, the claw drops the Loch Ness Monster as it crushes on the ground revealing to be a submarine controlled by Professor Pembrooke) Everyone: Professor Fiona Pembrooke? (The next day) Velma Dinkley: Shaggy Rogers: She did a good job, Scoob and I were scared all along. Jeri Katou: So are we. The Highland Games/Ending - - - (At Sir Ian's boat in the monitor room) Sir Ian Locksley: Another Pembrooke hoax! That's all it is. - - - - - - - - Del: Aye, aye man. (Later our heroes are off to drive out of Loch Ness while the boat takes off) Kagome Higurashi: This is so much fun seeing Daphne's cousin. Shippo: Yeah. Sue: I really like Shannon. Noby: Me too. - - - - (Scooby looks out the window, then he hears a noise and look at the water to see a real-life Loch Ness Monster swimming as it disappears back into the water) Scooby-Doo: Huh? Scooby-Doobie-Doo? (The movie ends) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530